


Back to the beginning

by The_Dark_1ne



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29286780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Dark_1ne/pseuds/The_Dark_1ne
Summary: The Rumbling succeeded but at the cost of all of Eren's loved ones who tried to stop him. Filled with guilt over the deaths of millions of people he wishes to do it all over to clear all the blood from his hands, but what is this wish came true... Eren is sent back to when he first entered his training. Can he stop all the bloodshed and keep his loved ones alive or will it turn out worse than before.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Annie Leonhart, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman/Jean Kirstein, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 44
Kudos: 111
Collections: Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin





	1. Back to the start

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic I was bored and thought Hey their should be more attack on titan fanfictions so here I am.
> 
> review please tell me is it good is it bad or is it really really shit
> 
> I'll see where it goes most likely one chapter a week or something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Rumbling succeeded but at the cost of all of Eren's loved ones who tried to stop him. Filled with guilt over the deaths of millions of people he wishes to do it all over to clear all the blood from his hands, but what is this wish came true... Eren is sent back to when he first entered his training. Can he stop all the bloodshed and keep his loved ones alive or will it turn out worse than before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an Updated chapter with just a few things I thought I should change.

Guilt

That was all Eren felt, the rumbling was successful the world wiped of all people but those on Paradis.

But at what cost, all those who stood against him were killed but that included those who he tried so hard to save, the people who he had been friends with for years killed against the Titans of the past Mikasa, Jean, Connie even Captain Levi died trying to stop him. He was so focused on his mission he did not even realize when the Tians overran them, he did not realize when Connie was crushed by an ancient Warhammer Titan or when Captain Levi was torn apart by the rocks thrown by Zeke’s Beast titan. And only too late did he realise what had happened, when he felt Mikasa get swatted like a fly by the Armoured titan killing her instantly.

Even Armin who he had captured using a Cart Titan, was killed when the Cart was ripped apart by the flying Jaw titan. Armin fell to the earth and was crushed by the horde of Colossus Titans, his body destroyed, squashed like a bug.

He collapsed on the ground steam rising from the stumps on his shoulders. His body struggling to regrow after his head had been shot off. He should be dead but here he was out here somewhere in the world.

Out of all his friends and loved ones, only Historia remained still on Paradis giving birth to his child son. But he couldn't return, not with all this blood on his hands, the blood of millions of innocents on his hands.

"I wish I could do it all over... to stop all of it to stop this from happening" he paused "To stop myself.” 

He just said it to the world as he was quite sure there were no gods, and if there were why should they take pity on him, a slaughterer of millions or even billions of people.

But then the burnt and scorched ground changed to a light-coloured soil and instead on the sun in the sky there were only stars and the endless night, the endless sea of soil was lighted up by a beacon of light stretching towards the sky. The paths, he thought he had been here before with Zeke when they gained the power of the founder, but why was he back here.

“Eren Yeager,” a powerful female voice said.

He looked towards where the voice had come from, and there as she had been for 2000 years stood Ymir who had come forth from the beacon of light.

“I have heard your wish, but do you truly desire this, your child shall be left in this world you can never return”

“send me back to before all of this. I don’t care when but let me stop this please,” He begged her. 

“Very well but do not make this any worse, for you only have one chance” She replied, no longer with a look of pity on her face, but a face of hope.

“goodbye Eren we shall meet again soon… I hope”

The world around him disappeared as he was blinded by a flash of light blinding him momentarily. When he opened his eyes, he was surprised to find he was no longer in the paths but somewhere else.

He looked around seeing faces of the past people who died years ago around him all in the same uniform.

Impossible he thought to himself, he was back in time, in fact right back to his days as a trainee in the cadet core

“Arlert” The voice of instructor Shadis surprising him once again. “What the hell did you come here for.”

He stopped paying attention to the voice of the instructor and instead looked at the faces of ghosts. Too many people here had died because of him, he started reminiscing of memories he had with these people, but these memories had not yet happened and to them, he was just another face in this crowd.

Until he finally saw the three people who started everything. Three people who had caused his childhood trauma. Bertholdt, Reiner, and Annie had caused so many deaths and would cause even more in the future, how could he stop them? He could go to the scouts but… They would think of him as a mad man. He would just have to try to find a way he could stop them without giving away that he knew of future events.

“What’s your name magot” Shadis yelled at jean, drawing his attention back to the instructor.

He thought back to what Shadis had said years back

‘But in the end, I could not change a thing because I am just a bystander.’

“Jean Kirstein from Trost district, Sir!”

“And what did you come here for?!”

Jean froze for a second, seemingly deciding whether to tell Shadis what he wanted to do.

“To get into the Military Police Brigade…” he paused for a moment, “And live in the Interior Sir” he replied

“I see! you want to go live in the interior, don’t you?

“Yes Sir.” Jean looked relieved at Shadis’s statement, but the relief was gone within a second as Shadis’s head came down upon his own head.

Jean immediately collapsed on the ground from the headbutt.

“Hey! who gave you permission to sit down?!” Shadis shouted at Jean who was still trying to get back up from the dirt

“You think someone who folds HERE is going to be allowed into the MPB?!”

Still thinking to himself Eren wondered if he could try to get Jean to join the scouts like last time or would it be different

CHANGE POV

Shadis walked past the recruits heading towards Eren Yeager, Grisha and Carla’s son. He felt sorry for him having to witness the events of Shiganshina and the titans at such age, though he would never show his sympathy in public.

“You!” he shouted at the Eren knowing the boy’s name but deciding against using it, “What is your name?!”

The boy saluted before speaking, “Eren Yeager, Sir”.

He looked into the boy’s eyes and shouted back “And why! Did you come here?”

He looked straight back at Shadis, his eyes seem older than he is, he thought to himself.

“To liberate my hometown and leave the walls, Sir.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> review please is this better than the original chapter.


	2. The End of Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Rumbling succeeded but at the cost of all of Eren's loved ones who tried to stop him. Filled with guilt over the deaths of millions of people he wishes to do it all over to clear all the blood from his hands, but what is this wish came true... Eren is sent back to when he first entered his training. Can he stop all the bloodshed and keep his loved ones alive or will it turn out worse than before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the new chapter 2 It takes place about a month into training   
> Sorry about chapter 1 if you read it yesterday sometime after 8 pm then you will have noticed it duplicated itself, but it should be fine now. 
> 
> I was inspired to do this fanfiction by a lot of other writers, but the two which helped me get the idea for this are second chance by Isil'zha BLZ and Reconciliation of Past Grievances by BlackpilledAnglo go check them out.
> 
> Enjoy

Reiner watched as Annie and Eren fought in hand-to-hand combat for the third time that hour.

What surprised him the first time was that Eren was able to keep up with Annie and even seemed to know Annie’s fighting style which was strange considering no one used it withinside the walls.

Originally Eren had fought Reiner but when Eren had used Annie’s fighting style against him he had been so surprised he had lost the fight.

Eren fought with experience, though he most likely had some experience from what he learned from Armin Eren always lost his fights.

Until now it seems.

He continued to watch them fight until he saw Shadis eying him.

He quickly moved on, but something was bugging him about Eren he just didn’t know what.

TIME SKIP

He, Annie, and Bertholdt have sat at a table alone far enough away from the rest of the cadets that no one would hear them.

Three Titan shifters amongst oblivious Eldian’s. He felt sorry for them, being trapped within these walls ignorant to the outside world.

They sat silently for several minutes before Annie broke the silence.

“When?” she asked him.

“Whenever we finish our training,” He replied. “We break another wall and then we move forward, one wall at a time.”

“Why to wait that long training last year’s we could do it two if we wanted or even one if we tried.”

“Because If we want to find the coordinate then we need to get into the MP brigade, the only way to do that and keep cover is to work for it. And they still haven’t calmed down at what happened at Shiganshina and Maria, it would be too risky, especially with the scouts here.” Lying to Annie and himself.

They could take the walls within several years but the guilt of doing that would break him further than he was already, after being the cause of the deaths of 20 percent of the Eldian race… it had changed him, in what way he didn’t know or care he just wanted to prolong this as long as he could

Annie nodded accepting it, but he had no doubt she knew why he wanted to wait this long but if she did, she kept it to herself.

“Did you notice Eren during training,” he asked them.

“What do you mean,” Bertholdt asked, of course, he thought why would he notice.

He was fighting with a similar style to Annie even though they don’t have that here,” He looked at Annie, “you noticed it didn’t you.”

“Yeh I did but it wasn’t exactly perfect either, they could have something similar to in here,” she replied.

“You know they don’t,” he told her.

Annie did not reply, instead of continuing to eat in silence.

His head snapped up to the sound of shouting from someone across the room, Jean’s at it again he thought to himself. Jean was standing up face to face with Eren, though Eren was several inches smaller.

He didn’t know what the argument was about, but he could tell from Jean's expression that a fight was likely to break out.

“You are an ass hole,” Jean said smirking.

“Yeh, I know,” Eren replied calmly.

To his surprise Eren did not throw the first punch, instead Jean charged into Eren knocking him backward into the table behind him. Eren slightly stunned from the attack elbowed Jean’s back causing him to pull back. Jean then through a right hook which was blocked by Eren with ease before he then hit Jean in the liver with a body shot causing him to collapse.

Jean got back up slowly due to the pain though Eren then punched Jean in the face once again sending him to the floor

“I think we're done here,” Eren said coldly, before turning and beginning to walk away.

“No… were not done,” Jean said getting up from the floor

Eren turned slightly.

“Yes, we are,” before turning around and leaving.

“Well, he certainly knows how to fight,” said Annie before standing up and leaving like many of the others in the hall.

That’s an understatement he thought to himself also standing, Eren was holding back.

TIME SKIP+ CHANGE POV/ARMIN

Night fell as he looked down at the map, a candle sitting next to it lighting it up with a flickering yellow glow, they had been traveling for hours and had hadn’t even made it halfway. Glancing up from the map he looked at the landscape stretched out before him,

They were doing a 40-mile run, in full gear though to make sure they did not cheat their ODM gear had no gas. Traveling the entire day had been quite exhausting for him, he had no doubt he was not the only one who thought that.

Looking at Eren, who seemed to be no more tired than they had at the start, was staring out into the vast forest. 

Something has changed in him at first, he had not believed it believing that Mikasa was just being overprotective of Eren, but as the days went by, he started to realize that she was right. Eren would no longer throw the first punch as used to, instead of letting his opponent attack first then he would quickly take them out.

“Armin,” voice brought him out of his thoughts as Reiner kneeled next to him.

“How many more days do you think we’ll be traveling for,” he asked him.

“Two to three days,” in truth he didn’t know but it was a rough guess.

Reiner nodded then left going towards the fire the others had been building.

They had been split into two different groups in theirs there was meant to pass at about the halfway mark on an old stone bridge, they were still on track to reach there in time, but he had no idea about the other group

His thoughts kept going back to Annie who was in the other group. Focus he told himself. He folded the map and snuffed out the candle as he felt the heat from the campfire reach him.

Several of their group went hunting since Sasha had been in their group and she had gone through her food and more within the first five hours. Sasha also claimed that she had seen a boar’s footprint in the mud near the camp so once they had set up camp Jean, Reiner, Thomas and Sasha had gone looking for it.

But once they had returned with night falling and no Boar to be found Reiner had gone with Eren and Ymir to find some food. They returned with a dear.

Armin, Historia, Bertholdt, and Mina had stayed behind both times choosing the safer option to set up camp and get a fire started.

Sitting down next to the others and taking a piece of deer meat he couldn’t help but wonder what had caused the change in Eren, was it Mikasa finally getting through to him, or was it becoming a soldier he felt a responsibility to not be so impulsive.

He doubted these were the case though, it was something more. He had no idea what changed him he could only guess. Mikasa had asked him about it but from what she had told him he had said he just grew up.

Actually, where was Eren, he was not around eating like everyone else, and looking behind him he saw he was not at the cliff edge either. 

The realization came to him too late.

“DON’T MOVE!” Armin turned around to see six men each of them armed with guns except one who held one of the blades from Eren’s ODM gear.

“All of you hand over your ODM gear now or this kid gets his throat slit,” said the man holding Eren.

Even being held like this Eren looked calm, almost too calm like he knew he was safe.

They could try to use their blades against them but only Reiner had his equipment on. It would only take the press of the trigger then they would be dead.

All around the group removed their gear before placing it in a pile near the men, who he guessed were going to sell their gear in the underground.

“Alright, we're taking this guy here to make sure none of you try anything we’ll drop him off after we feel we're far enough from you,” He told them.

Still through all this Eren seemed relaxed as they went towards their carriage bringing the ODM with them Reiner spoke up.

“How do we know you’ll leave him.”

“You don’t. you’re just gonna have to pray,” he replied before getting into the wagon blade digging into Eren’s neck.

“I’ll be fine,” Eren told them.

“I sure tell them that,” the man grumbled.

They watched as the cart disappeared into the darkness in silence with only one thought on his mind.

Fuck.

CHANGE POV/EREN

He was still sat in the cart at least half an hour after they had left camp.

“So,” He asked. “When are you gonna let me go.”

The men looked at each other for a moment but said and did nothing remaining in silence.

“What are you going to do with the gear.” He asked them, wanting to see if the answer was different from last time.

This time one of them did reply.

“We're going to sell obviously, you dumb or something.”

Eren chose not to reply this time instead of looking back across the road from which they had been traveling from. A faint light could be seen in the distance which he guessed were torches.

They’re coming to save him already well he won’t need saving.

He looked forward to seeing a small mountain which the road curved round.

Perfect.

“You’re going to kill me,” he stated.

The man looked at him before he looked to his partners, they seemed to agree without speaking. As the cart turned the corner one of them picked up one of the swords putting it to his throat.

“I’m sorry,” He told them.

With a look of confusion one replied. “for what.”

“Doesn’t matter, cause I’m not,” before the man pushed the blade into his throat then removing it.

He sat still feeling himself choking on the blood filling up his throat. So, this is how Bertholdt felt

“For this,” He choked out, then biting his hand then feeling his Titan begin to form.

CHANGE POV/NO ONE

A bolt of golden lightning struck the cart destroying it and all the ODM gear within seconds.

Three of them died instantly, the fourth died seconds after the explosion. But the last two were alive to see a Titan form before their very eyes 15 meters tall.

The explosion caused an avalanche from the cliffside. To the men’s horror again the Titan quickly put its hands around the back of its head then its fingers turned to what looked like diamond protecting it from the rocks falling on them. 

One of the men had a rockfall on top of his leg crippling him and allowing more rocks to fall and crush him to death.

The other had run, trying to escape the avalanche but he could not run fast enough. A rock small enough to fit in his hand hit him in the face sending him tumbling to the ground and off the cliff edge.

Time seemed to slow as he fell, his life flashing before his eyes

As he fell, he looked up at the edge of the cliff, to see the Titan looking down at him, with no remorse in its eyes.

What is he? Was his only thought as he fell to his death, but he answered this question as the ground neared him. He was

A MONSTER

CHANGE POV/HISTORIA

She and the others came upon the cliff where the explosion had come from. Several minutes after the men had left with Eren, they had gone after him.

They followed the tracks made by the wagon for some time, then suddenly a blast was heard coming from a cliffside.

They had gone after what suspiciously sounded like an explosion, which lead them to the cliff.

And as they turned the corner of the road, they saw Eren sitting there as if nothing had happened.”

“Hey,” he called to them standing up and walking over to them.

“What was that explosion,” Jean asked.

“Oh, yeh there was an avalanche,” he replied calmly. He was not injured which she found odd but decided not to press him.

“Eren what about the” Armin tried asking but was interrupted by Eren.

“Dead… all six of them.”

The statement was followed by an eerie silence.

"Are you hurt?" she asked him.

He looked at her and replied quickly

"I'm fine. But we should probably head back to camp."

As they walked back to camp, she saw Reiner looked slightly shocked and even slightly scared. But didn't bother asking him about it.

She couldn’t help but think about Eren. She had so many questions about him, why was he not hurt by the avalanche? what was the explosion? What was Eren hiding?

New chapter 1. I enjoyed writing this so tell me what you think in the comments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What you guys think of chapter 137 of the manga power of friendship and stuff cool I guess not like Ishiyama you do that but hey what do I know 
> 
> Go check the manga out here I promise its not a virus--> https://ww7.readsnk.com/
> 
> go check out the story on fanfiction.net as well 
> 
> New chapter 2. I enjoyed writing this so tell me what you think in the comments.


	3. End Of Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Rumbling succeeded but at the cost of all of Eren's loved ones who tried to stop him. Filled with guilt over the deaths of millions of people he wishes to do it all over to clear all the blood from his hands, but what is this wish came true... Eren is sent back to when he first entered his training. Can he stop all the bloodshed and keep his loved ones alive or will it turn out worse than before?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final training chapter edited by Winter1231505  
> Please enjoy

POV/MIKASA

She cut through the nape of the wooden Titan with ease, then continued speeding through the forest alone and far ahead of anybody else.

The training was rather easy, she thought to herself. But that was for her, she imagined the others would be slightly struggling to try to contest with her.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw someone else, another person in her cadet uniform distracted her as a Titan dummy was dropped out in front of her forcing her to pull herself upward to avoid it just in time.

The person sped towards the Titan and cut its nape before continuing forward. She didn't need to see the face to know who it was though.

Eren, the only one able to keep up with her.

He let his hair grow longer over the past few months, an opposite to her who had begun cutting it shorter. That wasn't the only change though, this “new Eren” as she and Armin called him, was far calmer than their former friend used to be. He would never get aggravated and often chose to back down from fights rather than take up anyone challenging him.

Yet there was also a sense of dread with him, gone were the days where he would rant non-stop about killing Titans. New Eren, well, he just seemed depressed.

The once revenge-filled Eren now seemingly filled with nothing. In Mikasa’s mind, however, it was a change for the better if it meant Eren wasn’t putting himself in danger all the time. Another Titan dummy came down, she was already whipping up and slashing through the leather fabric with her blades perfectly, for what seemed the hundredth time that day.

TIME SKIP

She sat down across from Eren who had just finished talking with Krista, about what she had no idea. She spotted the two frequently speaking with one another, becoming good friends but depending on who you asked, they would tell you different things.

She watched as Reiner sat down near Eren and began talking with him. Odd usually he just sat with Annie and Bertholdt discussing things privately as he would say.

"So Eren," Connie said.

"Changed your mind on joining the scouts yet Jaeger? With your skills, you’re essentially a sure-in for the top ten, why not use it to get into the MP’s and live in the interior?"

Connie stopped for a moment before continuing.

"In the scouts even being the best won't save you. You could die out there in a second I’ve heard."

"I know… I reckon in about eight or nine years I'll be eaten by a Titan." Eren said, the ever-present grim look on his face not escaping for even a second.

"Hehe… Always the joker aren’t ya?"

"Yeah..." Eren replied, leaning back and folding his arms over his chest.

"Way to ruin the mood, Jaeger..." Jean muttered from another table, though as usual Eren ignored him.

"How can you just joke about your death like that," Connie said. "Does it not bother you that you could join the Survey Corps and then just up and die on your first expedition?"

"No, it doesn't. Because it's inevitable everybody in this room will die somehow and somewhere," Eren glanced at Reiner momentarily. "some sooner than others I’d wager." he said calmly.

Their part of the room was mostly silent while Reiner's face shifted ever so slightly, he was a stoic man, all things considered, knowing when to smile and when to grimace, unlike Eren it seemed, yet whenever the two of them spoke the only reaction Eren seemed to get out of him was shock. Why would he look at Reiner while saying that? She would have to ask him about it later.

"Well, thanks for that Eren" Jean said, "this room now feels like a funeral," once again he ignored Jean.

The room quickly returned to what it had been before, loud and noisy.

Reiner did not look away from Eren’s apparent gaze, yet Mikasa could see it in the boy’s own eyes that he was rather confused, as were a lot of people when they spoke to Eren. She wondered back to the time before this New Eren came about, what the others would think of his bold and brash words coupled with that fiery demeanor that he carried with him, perhaps people would have been more accepting of him for things other than his pure skill, or perhaps he would be considered just as weird as they see him right now.

So many questions, she thought to herself.

CHANGE POV/EREN TIME SKIP

They were doing more hand-to-hand training again. To most people, it would be useless. For Eren however, it was far from it. He learned long ago just how useful Annie’s fighting style was fighting against both her and Reiner in their respective Titan forms, if he wanted to replicate that experience, save for the less than positive results of said fights, he would have to train himself and his body all over again.

Armin charged against him with the knife which he stopped, pushing him backward, to which the boy came right back slashing downwards, Eren once again stopped him.

He thought back to the last time when he fought Armin after their talk with each other, though in truth it was a very one-sided fight. Armin could never hope to beat him fairly in a one on one fistfight. He hoped it wouldn't come to it this time around.

Another charge from Armin which Eren managed to both dodge and grab hold of his arm, sweeping down towards his legs he sent the boy tumbling down on the ground.

When he leaves this world, it shall never go back to what it was before. But not like last time.

He watched as Armin got up again and prepared to fight.

"Eren," Came the voice of Reiner from behind him.

And sure enough, when he turned around Reiner was there, wooden knife in hand, ready for some combat.

"Sure." He replied simply to the challenge.

Reiner then charged full force with his shoulder and knife at the ready. His mind flashed back to years ago, when Reiner and Bertholdt had taken him. Like with Eren’s own fighting style, Reiner’s movements in his human form replicated that of his Titan body, this was no exception, as he was using his same shoulder charging technique.

The flashback distracted him for long enough to allow Reiner to charge into him, knocking him down and into the dirt.

He quickly got back up to see Armin next to him with a look of concern on his face.

"You ok?" Armin asked.

"Yeah I'm fine," he replied.

What was that? Dumb question, flashes of his past life. The right question is, why did that happen?

TIME SKIP

People were getting suspicious, he could tell. Reiner, Armin, Mikasa. Reiner will most likely confide in Annie and Bertholdt, it's only a matter of time.

He was standing outside alone in the middle of the night, the darkness lit up by several lanterns. How long could he keep this up, eventually someone would realize the full extent of his knowledge. And when that happens, they’ll start asking questions, questions he won’t be able to avoid so easily through a thin veneer of apathy.

Gripping the wooden railing, he continued to think to himself about what he would do. But he was not alone.

He turned to see Historia walking towards him, she was still using the fake name and still put on the facade of being a kind and caring person.

‘Maybe I can get her out of It again.’

"Eren," she said now leaning on the railing beside him. "why are you here."

"Came out here to think is all, what about you?" He said.

"I just like it out here, much calmer, peaceful."

"Hi-," he stopped himself. "Krista, how much do you know about your father," he asked her, wanting to see what exactly she knew at this time.

"Why would you-" she started.

"What do you know about him." he pried once more, she was not the hardest person to pressure, especially when coming about it in the tone of a friend.

She sighed before speaking. "Not much, I suppose."

"Do you know his name?" He said, interrupting her.

"No, I don't," she said.

"His name, Krista, is Rod Reiss" He resisted the urge to say more, instead of staying quiet as she processed this information Eren had thrown at her so nonchalantly.

“How do you know this? He might not even be my father," she replied rather angrily.

"I know a lot of things, things people often want to keep secret, things that are rather easy to see once you peer into the looking glass just a bit further in. But you don’t have to worry, I'll keep your secret if that’s what you’re afraid of." He said.

Historia looked at him for a moment before leaning back on the railing.

"Isn't he a noble in the interior?" She asked.

"Yeah, something like that," he told her.

‘Noble, more like the king of the wall's’ the thought to himself.

"Thank you," she said after a minute of silence

"No problem," he replied distantly, his mind wandering.

"Eren," she began looking him in the eyes. "What else do you know?"

He smiled at her, "As I said, I know a lot of things" he said, "Historia."

Her eyes widened in surprise but then asked trying to stay calm. "How do you know all this? I demand you answer me," she replied angrily.

‘Now there's the Historia I know’ he mused.

"I'll keep your secrets." was his only answer, it seemed to be enough for her at the moment.

"Well what else can you tell me," she replied, calming down.

He didn't answer for a moment, staying silent but then spoke "You had a half-sister named Frieda, I'll tell you the rest later, but you have to keep this conversation a secret," He told her. He needed to stop talking. Back in this era, his past self wouldn’t even dream of ending this conversation on such a note, but his present self knew better.

"Fine, but when will you tell me everything?" she asked.

"When everything is ready. And when you yourself, are ready for it."

After that there was silence again, Historia stood up straight before speaking again.

"I look forward to learning more then. Goodnight." He remained silent, listening to her footsteps as she walked away.

‘I'll have to tell her eventually, better sooner than later’ he thought before he walked back inside. ‘This is going to be difficult’ was his final thought as he drifted into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> edited by Winter1231505 go check out his work He is also writing an AOT story so go read it.
> 
> Review, please I need feedback and criticism.


	4. Trost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Rumbling succeeded but at the cost of all of Eren's loved ones who tried to stop him. Filled with guilt over the deaths of millions of people he wishes to do it all over to clear all the blood from his hands, but what is this wish came true... Eren is sent back to when he first entered his training. Can he stop all the bloodshed and keep his loved ones alive or will it turn out worse than before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was inspired to do this fanfiction by a lot of other writers, but the two which helped me get the idea for this are second chance by Isil'zha BLZ and Reconciliation of Past Grievances by BlackpilledAnglo go check them out.

“You have three choices now that you’ve completed your training,” Shadis called out to the cadets.

“The garrison which reinforces the wall’ thereby protecting all of the towns” Which most of you will join, he added in his head.

“The Survey Corps prepared to sacrifice their lives outside the walls by defying the titans in their domain” 

“AND the Military Police Brigade, which exercises control over the king’s subjects and maintains order”. 

“Of course, out of the raw recruits, the only ones who can join the Military Police Brigade are the ten finest of you with the best score. Soon I will be asking you which branch you want to be assigned to. But as of now, the 104th training corps is disbanded! Dismissed! 

“Yes, Sir!” came the reply from the crowd in front of him. 

The crowd quickly disbanded and walked towards the food hall.

CHANGE POV 

Armin looked around seeing the ex-cadets walking around chatting to friends or congratulating others, some people were drunk already. The day of their graduation had finally come and would soon fade away, yet for this evening, everyone seemed content on letting the moment last.

He continued to eat in silence, not bothering to listen to the many conversations going on around him. Ever since he, Eren, and Mikasa joined the Cadet Corps, Armin struggled to make lasting connections with his fellow recruits, they were aware of him, sure, but a rare few knew him past his first and last name.

Jean's conversation with Marco sparked his attention however, unlike many other people he was not shocked by it. ‘Eren and Jean used to always have arguments like this’, he mused to himself. 

“C’mon, admit it you can’t wait to get out of this stinking hell hole and get to live in the interior,” Jean asked Marco just a bit too loudly, once the words came out his mouth people all around were turning and looking at them. 

“No…” came the reply from Marco who stuttered slightly “Shame on you.” 

Jean looked around then lifted his mug pointing it all around “I mean what would you all do. Go guard the wall? Or maybe you want to go outside and try to take back Maria just to become Titan snacks?! Well, I know where I’m going… To the interior!” slamming his mug down onto the table. 

The room was silent. Are people only just noticing Jean’s behavior? Perhaps they were just surprised Eren wasn’t able to change him by this point despite the many arguments, fights, and speeches they had during training. 

“You can go to the interior Jean, no one’s going to stop you,” Eren said standing up and turning to look at him before continuing. “But soon enough you’ll have to fight the Titans. I told you this all those years ago, just a few years ago this was the interior.”

“Eventually you’ll all fight the titans whether it's next year or ten from now You’ll fight them. All of us.” Eren looked around at the many faces in the room. “Maria came first. Soon it will be Rose. And then after that, Sina. And humanity will fall with it unless we can stop them.” He finished. 

Jean replied slowly. “And what do you propose we do then Jaeger? You were there when the reclamation campaign for Wall Maria happened. For every Titan they managed to take out, 10 of ours got eaten. Do you think you’re any different? What makes you so special?” 

Just as Jean was about to continue Eren spoke again “I propose that we fight against the forces that want to kill us all. I want us to stop sitting inside our cages waiting to die and actually.” He said coldly 

“I have a dream, to leave the walls and explore the outside world, if we stop the Titans then we can do that but if we don’t push forward then, we die.” 

“Look at them no one agrees with you.” Jean stood up and walked towards Eren “You must be the idiot here.” Jean said, smirking. 

Eren looked straight into Jean's eyes unflinching 

“Maybe I am.” His eyes darting around the room. “But if we are going to win, we have to keep fighting… And the only people who keep moving forward can know for sure if we will win or die trying” 

Eren turned around and walked out the hall which used to surprise him, but it was the usual ending to their arguments for Eren to walk away. 

CHANGE POV/EREN 

Eren looked over his shoulder unsurprised to see Armin and Mikasa approaching him. 

“Eren you ok,” Armin said before sitting down on the steps next to him 

They sat together for several moments silently staring into the night sky, like three normal friends. They were anything but that, a Titan Shifter from the future, an Ackerman, and a tactical genius. 

It’s different from the last time, he thought to himself. Armin came several minutes after Mikasa had dragged him out. And Hannes was here. 

Hannes another person who had saved him not once but twice, the second time dying in the process. He would save him. 

“So, you two changed your minds about what branch you’re joining, there’s still time to change,” Mikasa asked breaking the silence. 

“Scouts,” Eren said standing up. “Like I said only those who move forward can know for sure what’s out there”. 

But I do know what’s out there, he thought. And soon you will all know too. 

They then sat in silence, but it was a comfortable silence. And together they watched the night sky as he had done last time. 

It was so simple back then, but people can’t go back they can only move forward. 

TIME SKIP 

Cleaning out the cannons was a tedious job. A job he has done twice as many times as he should of. 

“So, you’re going to join the Survey Corps,” Thomas asked him. 

“Yeh” Eren replied, not caring about the conversation. 

“I heard your speech last night pretty inspiring. I mean You got Connie to want to go to the scouts instead of the MP brigade. In my opinion, it wasn’t a smart move, he was number 8 so the Military police seemed like the smarter option for him.” 

“Wrong,” Connie said. “I chose the scout’s, I also didn’t want to be in the same branch as that bastard” 

“That still doesn’t explain why you’d join the Survey Corps” 

“Shut the hell up ok!” Connie replied embarrassed. “I make up my mind ok!” 

Eren continued cleaning out the cannon he had heard it all before and could not be bothered listing to it again. 

“Don’t be embarrassed, besides you’re not the only one… 

“Pardon me” Sasha butted in, causing Eren to turn his head to see Sasha as expected pulling out meat from her jacket. 

“I borrowed some meat from the senior officer’s private stock” A look of hunger on her face but within several seconds the replies were coming from all around the group 

“Sasha… you want to get thrown into solitary” 

“You are dumb… like scarily dumb” 

“Let’s split it slice and put it on some bread. He-he-he-he” 

“Put it back,” came the reply from Connie 

“That’s right ever since we lost Maria, we lost tons of livestock, so the meat is quite precious now” Mina who had just come over. 

Eren himself did not care for the meat as it would be lost any moment now, he just started standing up and began mentally preparing himself for what was to come. 

“Don’t worry” Sasha replied opening the chest and then carefully putting the meat inside 

“Once we retake our territory, we can raise new cattle and we can have all the meat we’ll ever need,” she said a dreamy expression on her face 

Sasha’s death, another person’s blood on his hands but at this point the amount of blood he had shed he would need a river to fill it. 

Her last words were meat, maybe she was thinking about this moment before her death. A fond memory from when everything was good vs evil humans vs Titans. How foolish he was. 

A sudden bolt of golden lightning and a face coming forth from steam caused everybody to stop moving and look at the colossus titan. He didn’t even need to turn to know that the great Titan now stood at the gates behind him 

‘Hello, Bertholdt…’

With the sudden blast of steam knocking them all off the wall, Eren allowed himself to fall. 

Everything went just as he predicted, and now his counterattack would begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter is basically as it was before I enjoyed writing this one so tell me what you think. The next chapter should be out next Sunday. tell me what you think


	5. Battle of Trost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Rumbling succeeded but at the cost of all of Eren's loved ones who tried to stop him. Filled with guilt over the deaths of millions of people he wishes to do it all over to clear all the blood from his hands, but what is this wish came true... Eren is sent back to when he first entered his training. Can he stop all the bloodshed and keep his loved ones alive or will it turn out

POV/CONNIE

The Colossal Titan appeared from thin air, one moment they had been talking with each other about the meat Sasha had stolen, the next they had been looking into the face of the largest Titan ever seen. At 60 meters tall the Colossal Titan, which had been appropriately named by the civilians who did not see the fall of Shiganshina. Those who did called it the King of Titans or the God of the Titans.

He never expected to see it so close, only a few meters away. Connie could feel the heat being generated from its body. Out of them all, Eren had been the fastest to react while he and the others stood still in absolute shock. Eren moved towards the Titan, and for a moment he had felt hope. Could Eren kill it and stop it breaching Trost? This hope was taken away when a torrent of Steam came from the Titan sending all of them off the edge and blinded him momentarily.

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!” the shout from Eren brought him to his senses.

Sending the grapples from his ODM gear into the wall he saved himself and watched as others did the same, all of them securing themselves to the wall.

“C’MON, LET’S HELP EREN!” he shouted to his comrades hoping to get them moving.

He pulled himself up the wall using his ODM gear but out the corner of his eye, he watched as the gate of Trost was destroyed, bricks flying into the city. Houses and buildings were being destroyed left and right, he heard the screams start coming in, the screams were horrifying.

He came up over the top of the wall expecting to see Eren and the Colossus Titan before him, but he came up to see neither Eren nor the Titan could be seen. Landing on top of the wall looking over the edge he saw the Titan's massive footprints, but there was only one pair, no others to be seen.

“Where are they?” the voice of Sasha caused him to look behind to see all his friends but Eren.

“They’re… gone, both of them,” he told them, still stunned from the recent events.

“Did the Titan…” Thomas hesitated to bring it up, yet in the end, it was what they were all thinking. “Did he kill Eren?”

While they weren’t able to get back on top of the wall on time, Eren did, yet Eren was gone almost as soon as the Colossal Titan. He could have been eaten by him, he could have just flown off somewhere. ‘No’ Connie thought, ‘No way a crazy lunatic like him would just up and run from a fight with the thing that destroyed his entire hometown.’

“I-... I don’t know. He was the only one up here, right? There’s no way someone like him would just-” he replied shakily, grabbing his head with both hands.

“There’s nobody.” Sasha quickly responded. “That’s gotta mean something right?”

‘Yeah… That he was either eaten up or trampled down there by Titans.’ Connie thought grimly, choosing it better to not respond to Sasha’s question.

He must be sleeping, otherwise, how would a Titan-, no, THE Titan, just appear then disappear like that. And Eren, there was no way he would just die that easily. He was the best of them, or maybe their instructor was right, maybe they were just worthless Titan food.

He heard several people land on top of the wall near them, though he did not pay much notice to them.

“What the hell happened here? Report!” the man asked them, he didn’t reply instead Thomas did.

“The Colossus Titan appeared sir, one of our comrades attacked the Titan but...” Thomas answered, stopping himself midway again. “He disappeared, both of them did.”

“What do you mean disappear, a sixty meter Titan can’t just disappear!”

“It did sir,” Sasha told him. “Look down at the gate, the footprints, they don’t go anywhere.”

Lo and behold there was a pair of footprints, massive ones that dug deep into the ground. Their superior sighed, clearly not ready to deal with this. “Alright you need to return to headquarters, you’ll get your orders there, forget about the boy as well. You need to focus on stopping the Titans,” he told them.

He watched as the others went, before finally leaving himself moving towards toe headquarters using the ODM gear as fast as he could, this day has been shit, and it will only get worse, he thought to himself darkly. And Eren was only the first of them to fall, who would be next.

CHANGE POV/ARMIN

He was shaken. Trying to fill up his ODM gear with gas but his mind was not set on that task. All around him people were rushing about getting ready to possibly go to their deaths. But all he could think about was that Eren, his oldest friend, was dead.

“Armin c’mon we gotta hurry and get to the middle guard,” Thomas said, kneeling next to him.

Steeling his nerves, he finished filling his gas for his ODM-gear, he looked to his other teammates who had already filled up their gas. “Let’s go," He said to his squad, walking ahead of his squad they left the building and began heading towards the middle guard.

They arrived to see madness, dozens of Titans roaming the streets of Trost. The vanguard had been shattered in nearly an instant, the Garrison men fleeing from the Titans and those who stayed getting overwhelmed and eaten. Without the Scouts, they were going to lose, plain and simple. The scouts had been the ones fighting the Titans all this time, those who wished to slack off and live a comparatively easy life joined the Garrison, they did not expect to fight against the endless onslaught of Titans that were coming through the broken gate of Trost.

“We need to help the vanguard!” Thomas stated.

Armin wanted to help them as well but looking at things logically, what could they do? They were cadets, if the Garrison had failed, they couldn’t do any better.

“There’s no point.” Armin reasoned. Why he had been put in charge of an entire squad of his fellow cadets, he had no clue, there were dozens of other more well-suited candidates, and the only thing it did for him was making his body shake to its core. “We’re just cadets Thomas; we don’t have any more of a chance at surviving than they had.”

They had to be rational, if they went rushing in trying to be heroes then Armin could easily predict them all being slaughtered in an instant. Better to hold their position, he just hoped they understood.

His team did not move forward; instead, they stood still, seemingly deciding whether or not to listen to him, thankfully they did, all of them nodding in agreement.

They watched as the vanguard was destroyed, the Garrison running or getting eaten by Titans they watched in horror when the Titans now finished with the vanguard started moving towards them.

“We need to hold our position,” he told his squad who were frozen in fear watching as the Titans moved in their direction.

Dozens of Titans were coming their way and he knew that they would be destroyed like the vanguard all of them eaten alive.

The closest Titan was a nine-meter, they could kill it.

“That one! We need to take it out, it’s breached the line,” he told his squad who like him had already started moving towards the Titan.

It was a mindless Titan, but it was still dangerous. Thomas attacked the Titan first firing his grapples into the Titan and going straight for its nape, but the Titan saw him, and just as he fired himself towards it the Titan’s hand shot out grabbing Thomas and squeezing him cracking his ribs.

“Thomas!” Mina yelled, moving at the Titan using her ODM gear.

She cut into the Titan’s wrist causing it to let go of Thomas letting him fall to the ground, Mina moved away as the Titan tried to grab her getting to a nearby rooftop while Nack Tierce grabbed Thomas taking him to another roof.

He then moved in after watching his teammates slicing at the Titan's leg in an attempt to disable the Titan, his plan worked, his blades cutting through the back of the Titan's knees sending it to the ground. then shot towards the Titans nape slicing into its neck but the slice was not deep enough the Titan already getting back up from the ground steam curling from its injuries.

More Titans, four more Titans now were coming towards them and if they didn’t kill this one, they would be overwhelmed by them. Firing his grapples once again he pulled himself towards the Titan slicing at its nape, this time the cut was deep enough the Titan falling to the ground already beginning to evaporate.

His squad looked like they might start celebrating, but the four Titans moving towards them caught their eye all of them thinking the same thing

They barely took out one, how would they take out four?

The Titans closed in on them, only one of the above thirteen meters, but they couldn’t kill them. It was hopeless. It would be just like Shiganshina all over again, hundreds of thousands dead, they would have to retreat. Every ounce of Armin’s body told him to do so. Yet in the end, his mind was no longer calling the shots. He didn’t know where Mikasa was, probably stationed somewhere with the Rear Guard. She would know exactly what to do in this situation, she could do it all herself. But she wasn’t here, only Armin was.

“C’mon, we need to kill these four before they go any further!” He shouted out to his teammates, who looked as terrified as he predicted.

“Yeah, let's kill the bastards!” came the reply from Milieus, unsheathing his blades.

They charged head-on towards the Titans, letting out a battle cry and alerting them of their positions. Four versus four, even odds in any other situation, yet against Titans that was practically impossible odds for Armin and his fellow recruits.

Closing in on the Titans Armin swooped down on one trying to slice into its eye, which to his surprise, actually worked. Milieus came down upon another Titan, slicing into his nape. Armin could only hope he killed it. He tried to escape from the other Titans but was quickly grabbed by the fourteen meters with surprising speed. The Titan’s grip practically was crushing his legs as he looked at the dead eyes and eerie smile on its face. Armin screamed.

The Titan would have eaten him if not for Zeremski, who crashed into the skull of the Titan shattering both his blades trying to stab it. It seemed impossible that a shard of the blade would find its way into his throat, but it did, the hardened steel cutting into his flesh with ease.

Armin could only think of his survival, however, using this as an opportunity to escape from the Titan's grasp, cutting through the Titan's thumb and pulling himself away, and landing next to him. They watched as Zeremski choked on his blood, the blade in his throat finally killing him after clawing at his throat uselessly for minutes.

“Taste this, you bastard!” Milieus screamed and in his rage pulled himself towards the fourteen-meter, his blades at the ready he sliced into its throat while Armin watched, shocked by the death of Zeremski.

“Armin get up!” came the shout from Mina who was next to the injured Thomas.

Finally regaining himself he shot his ODM gear firing himself towards the Titan's leg slicing into the leg before shooting himself once again into the air falling into the nape of a Titan cutting into sending the Titan tumbling into a building.

He finished the Titan slicing into its nape with his blades. There were still two Titans here and now another three were coming towards them from the south while a fifth Titan moved at them from the east.

“Milieus! Pull back to Thomas!” he called to his friend who nodded in reply.

Landing next to Mina who was tending to Thomas's wounds, they all knew there were too many Titans, but the fact that they had killed three still amazed him.

“We need to pull back to Sina, if a Titan has come from the east that means that the cadets sent there have failed,” he explained to them.

“What about Thomas, we can’t leave him!” Milieus told him, looking at their injured friend who had passed out.

“We also would need our gas to be resupplied,” Minas told him.

He looked behind him to see that the Titans had now surrounded them, his eyes widening he began to move backward.

“We need to run...” he whispered shakily. The Titan from the east was also closing in meaning they would have to kill six Titans, they couldn’t do that.

The Titans reached towards them, their massive hands closing in on them. This was it, they were going to die.

The sudden roar from the Titan from the East stopped the other five, the roar was painfully loud and strangely caught the attention of the other five Titans. A roar was not something you would usually hear from these creatures, they were mainly silent killers, save for the sound of their massive footsteps.

“What the… Why are they leaving us alone?” Milieus asked, completely confused just like him.

The east Titan punched the closest Titan, ripping off its head and sending it flying much to the shock of him and his team. It then proceeded to stamp on the beheaded Titans' nape, killing it.

Armin and the others were so shocked they could not form words, the sight before their eyes were practically something out of a fairy tale. A Titan killing other Titans.

They continued to watch as the Titan punched another Titan in the ribs then using a hook, crushing its opponent’s skull, and sending it into a building, the third Titan it grabbed by the throat lifting it into the air with one arm before crushing its nap and dropping the steaming body. The fourth and fifth moved forward at the same time, but the rogue Titan grabbed the first one’s skull holding it back, then as the second tried to attack the Titan uppercut it, the Titan's skull exploding around its fist. Pushing the other Titan back it allowed it to charge forward then kneed the Titan, punching it throwing it into the ground.

The Titan walked towards them, and none moved. Looking down at them almost passively it quickly seemed to lose interest and started walking in the direction of HQ. Armin’s mind nearly broke however when the Titan turned its head around to the recruits once more and… did nothing. It was almost as if… it was trying to tell them something.

“We need to follow it to headquarters,” he told his squad, overcoming his shock.

“Yeah, we do.” Milieus replied unsteadily, he then looked down at Thomas. “Do we leave him?” he asked.

“We might have to,” He answered, ignoring Mina’s shocked face. “We can’t carry him with us and unless that Titan is carrying him, we can’t help him.”

He looked over at the Titan who had already got far ahead of them.

Mina spoke tears in her eyes. “Do we kill him, his injuries will if we leave him or the Titans…”

He was shocked for a moment but understood what she meant, do they leave their friend to Titans or do they kill him and save him from the horror of being eaten by a Titan.

He looked to Milieus who seemed to be having an internal struggle with himself, he looked down at his friend with tears in his eyes before finally speaking.

“You two go, I’ll do it,” Mina stood up looking at her friend a final time before firing the grapples of her ODM.

Barely audible she spoke. “Goodbye. Thomas.” Firing herself forward she went after the Titan.

Looking at Thomas for a moment before turning he followed Mina a single thought on his mind. ‘We’ve lost too many friends today.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Review, tell me if you disagree with some choices, give me some criticism I can take it. Check me out on Archive of Our Own. I’ll see you next Sunday for chapter 6.


	6. The Battle of Trost part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Rumbling succeeded but at the cost of all of Eren's loved ones who tried to stop him. Filled with guilt over the deaths of millions of people he wishes to do it all over to clear all the blood from his hands, but what is this wish came true... Eren is sent back to when he first entered his training. Can he stop all the bloodshed and keep his loved ones alive or will it turn out worse than before

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a little late, sorry about that

POV/MIKASA

She moved forward, buildings passing by faster than she could count, she had left the rear guard along with several others to slow down the Titans. It had happened so fast, the vanguard had been broken, then the middle guard, and with only several cadets making it back their fears had been confirmed, the cadets were stranded with little to no gas left, and the headquarters overrun with Titans the cadets were going to be left to die.

But she and several others had asked to go help the cadets secure headquarters and refill their gas supply, they had been allowed to as the loss of that many cadets would harm the military with no replacements for all the casualties that they had in the past few years.

She was heading towards where the cadets were presumed to be. She had avoided Titans as much as she could making her way to the cadets as fast as her ODM gear could take her. She had failed Eren, she would not fail Armin too.

She dropped on the roof next to a squad of cadets who looked up at her in surprise.

“Mikasa? Why are you here?” One of them asked, she did not recognize him

“I’m here to help.” she replied, stating the obvious.

Looking around she saw cadet squads on top of buildings with looks of fear on their faces, all of them had now seen the horror of the Titans. Spotting Reiner, she walked over to him ignoring the looks from the other cadets.

“Reiner, where’s Armin and his squad?” she asked him.

Reiner replied, a grave expression on his face. “They haven’t returned, I heard from another squad that they held their position longer than the rest of them. Supposedly taking down three Titans. The other squads left, and Armin’s didn’t follow.”

It took her a minute to realize that Armin might be dead, just like Eren. She had not been able to save him. But she had to make sure.

“What street were they assigned to?” She asked him, determined to find them.

“Mikasa, are you mad. It will be overrun with Titans like everywhere else, when we pulled back there were dozens of them,” Reiner exclaimed.

“I have to try, so, where were they?” She asked him again.

I can’t tell you that, you’ll just go get yourself killed... I’m sorry.” he replied.

She knew he was right, there were too many Titans for her, even if they were alive, they would be surrounded by Titans, far too many for her to fight.

“Hey, we got some Titans coming our way”, the shout caught her attention, she as well as many others looked towards the six Titans which were coming towards them.

Was this it? With little gas left the cadets would be slaughtered, she couldn’t kill them all either she would run out of gas or get caught by the Titans. Either way, she would die.

“Mikasa!” the voice of Armin shocked her, how did he get away from the Titans?

Turning around she saw Armin walking towards her along with Mina and Milieus.

“Armin, where are Thomas and Zeremski?” she asked him. She already knew what happened to Eren, she had heard it from Connie.

“Both are… gone...” Armin replied, sadness filling in his voice.

“But we brought help of some sort,” he told her pointing towards a seventh Titan which was running towards them. The Titan seemed different, unlike most Titans who had deformities this Titan only had a jaw that stretched back further than most, the Titan was also far more muscular than the usual Titan along with that it had glowing green eyes which differed from the typical red.

“Armin… that’s a Titan.” Reiner replied, shocked.

Armin shook his head then replied. “No, this one is different, it ignored us and fought the Titans attacking us. It killed them,” he pointed towards the Titan. “Look.”

She looked at the Titan watching it run past the cadets, its eyes glowing green, the fifteen meters ran straight at the other Titans.

The fifteen meters came into contact with an eight-meter Titan, unlike all other Titans, this one attacked to eight meter its fist swinging into the Titan’s face knocking it down in an instant. It then finished the Titan by stamping on its nape steaming blood splattering onto the ground.

The cadets were all shocked, most of them also confused at what was happening before them, a Titan fighting Titans was unheard of and a

The Titan continued to fight, it kicked the closest Titan its foot connected with the smaller Titan with such force that the Titan was sent meters up into the air leaving a trail of steam behind as it went.

It came up against its next opponent, wasting no time the rogue Titan punched its opponent down the hit crushing its adversary’s head. The Titan fell to the ground steaming but within seconds it was getting back up. The rogue Titan finished its foe with a punch to the nape.

She ran to the edge of the building and jumped off using her ODM gear to pull herself closer to the Titan battle.

“Mikasa where are you going?” Armin shouted to her. She ignored him, using her ODM to land next to the rogue Titan which did not seem to be aggressive towards her or anyone else.

The Titan glanced down at her before its eyes once again set upon the four Titans before them. She watched the Titan move forward and attack the closest Titan, the rogue Titan's fist colliding with the body of a Titan shattering the ribs of the Titan.

She shot her ODM gear forward flying towards another Titan dodging its hand as it tried to grab her, she shot past the head of the Titan and into the air then pulled herself down and cut the Titan's nape. The Titan followed her as she charged against her next opponent slashing its trapezius then spinning and slashing its nape with the skill that most cadets would never reach.

The rogue Titan moved in punching the closest Titan, the Titan fell into a building, its arms flailing as it tried to grab hold of something. The rogue Titan left it and moved in on its final foe.

Seeing the Titan starting to get up, she fired herself into the broken building and at the steaming mess that was a Titan. Her blades cut cleanly through the Titan’s nape, she quickly used her ODM to pull herself out of the building and land on top of a non-broken structure.

The rogue Titan finished off the last Titan grabbing both its bottom and top jaw and pulling them apart with ease the blood of the Titan splattering on the buildings nearby. The rogue Titan finished off its opponent by biting into the nape, ripping the back of its neck apart.

The Titan stood still for a moment looking distantly at the sky, but the Titan then left walking in the direction of the headquarters ignoring all the cadets who looked just as surprised as she was.

Using her ODM gear she returned to Armin and the rest of his squad who were looking at the Titan.

“It’s going towards headquarters and… ignoring us.” Reiner stated, looking shocked from the recent events.

“We need to follow it.” Armin told them, “It's going to kill the Titans at headquarters, if it does, we can refill our ODM and retreat to wall Sina.”

“Are you mad?” Jean said “If we follow it, it could kill all of us. You saw how easily it killed those Titans.”

She quickly grew bored of the conversation and looked at the Titan who was still moving towards headquarters.

Well, she thought, may as well follow it.

“You can do whatever you want, but if we’re going to survive, we need to fight,” she told them before running towards the edge and shooting her grapples pulling herself forward and into the air.

She heard Jean shout several seconds after she had left, but it was distant, the cries of all the cadets went up after him but she did not turn to see if they were following her, she just kept moving forward.

The headquarters was in full view now, Titans were crawling all over it and the rogue Titan was also there standing before the building unmoving.

Seeing a Titan moving in on the rogue Titan she decided to help it, firing her grapples at the nearby Titan she swung down on it, her blades cutting easily through the Titan flesh which released steam as it was cut open.

Firing her grapples once again she pulled herself towards the headquarters window avoiding the rest of the Titans as she turned, she saw the rest of the cadets who were not too far behind her.

She smashed through the window landing in the empty room with glass shards all around her. The other cadets smashed through the other windows, relief on their faces.

The last of the cadets came through the window several minutes later, but they had lost more than a quarter of their number on the way here. Most of them probably ran out of gas or were grabbed by Titans and killed, either way, it was a painful way to go.

The ground shook violently as what sounded like a Titan was slammed into the ground.

Sounds like the rogue Titan is here, she thought to herself.

She watched as cadets left the room most likely not wanting to get stuck in the Titan fight, she glanced out the window seeing a dozen Titan moving towards the rogue Titan, who was fending them off with… Crystallized hands? She blinked shocked from the revelation, but this was real, the Titans fists were hardened, a crystal-like material now covered the Titans' knuckles.

Why was this Titan so different? She left the room finally following the rest of the cadets who were all circled Armin who seemed to be explaining a plan.

“First, we use the lift to lower a squad of people down into the room, they should attract the Titans in the room towards them. We can use the firearms to blind the Titans once they get close enough,” he explained to them.

“Seven people who will be hiding on the ceiling can then drop down and finish the Titans by slashing their weak spots. Everything rides on this attack including all our lives. They have to kill the Titans in one stroke and all at once. We have to have the best of us do this… I’m sorry to put all this on their shoulders,” Armin finished.

“No problem,” Reiner replied to Armin, the shock from earlier is now gone.

“The risks are the same no matter who fails. If one person fails. We all die,” Annie told them emotionlessly.

The cadets quickly started loading up the rifles while others prepared the lift, most of them were terrified it was possible that one of them could fail, and if they did everyone would die.

She walked over to Armin who was loading his rifle with gun powder.

“It’ll be ok,” she told him optimistically. “Have confidence, you can lead people where they need to go. That ability has saved my life and not to mention Eren’s.”

“It has? When?” Armin asked her.

She was about to speak but was interrupted by the call of Milieus who was at the lift with a rifle in hand.

“The lift is ready as well as the rifles, let’s go.” He called them.

Armin stood up along with many other cadets who all had the same expression on their faces, she expected them all to be terrified, but they seemed optimistic even hopeful.

“You're just not aware of it yet… I’ll tell you more later,” she told him.

She walked silently down the stairs ignoring the conversation which was happening between the others.

They quickly made their way to the rafters, the ground shaking beneath them as they walked.

The lift creaked as it was lowered, along with the cogs the Titans heard them as it descended. Every sound made in the room echoed, the tension built as the Titans all turned to see the lift, now only several meters off the ground.

They moved almost silently. The only sound now was the breathing of her comrades and the scuffing of the Titan's feet as they moved towards them.

If one of them failed, then they would all die painful deaths at the hands of the Titans.

She and the others waited for the signal, every second the tension in the room built and it quickly became unbearable.

“NOW!” The shout from Armin was followed instantly by the blasts of the rifles that blinded the Titans and sent blood all over the room. The Titan's eyes poured out steam as several fell backward but all of them kept their balance.

Upon hearing the gunshot, she and the other five jumped from the rafters and all of them descended on the Titans below them, their blades at the ready only one thought on their mind.

Die.

CHANGE POV/EREN

The Titan's skull caved in around his fist, steam released from the wound of the once Eldian. The Titan fell to the ground, smashing the stone beneath it.

Dammit, why are there so many?

He swung his hardened fist at another Titan, upon contact the Titan's neck ripped like paper, decapitating the Titan within an instance. He stomped on the nape of the Titan killing it.

Standing up to his full height, he saw just how many Titans there were. And they all were coming here due to him and the cadets, he couldn’t fend off all of them the would overpower him, and unless he could find Dina in her Titan form then he couldn’t control them. And as far as he knew she was not in Trost, she was most likely wandering in Maria far from here.

He felt something grab his leg and bite into the flesh. Looking down he saw a four-meter Titan eating at his Titan's leg. He stamped down on it squashing the Titan beneath his foot as the thousands of Colossus Titans had done to millions of innocents.

A Titan charged towards him from behind while two more came from the front, turning around his fist collided with the Titan sending it sprawling to the cobble.

One of the Titans jumped onto him biting into the top of his shoulder, too close, he thought to himself.

He quickly elbowed the Titan, throwing it off of him. As the Titan fell, he turned and punched through the Titan's neck as it charged him for a second time. Removing his fist, he body shotted the second Titan then punched it down with a second punch, he then defeated it with a stamp to the nape.

Several more Titans approached him, all of them below thirteen-meters. He quickly punched the closest Titan down, throwing it to a building while the second one opened its jaws trying to bite him. He grabbed the Titans face with a single hand and crushed It, spraying Titan blood everywhere.

The third and fourth rammed into him at the same time but both too weak to push him to the ground, he was able to list one up and choke slam it into a building while crushing the other’s neck.

He looked around seeing Titans still moving towards him, they were coming from all over most of them being drawn by the cadets and him.

A twelve-meter Titan rushed him alongside a six-meter, both had their jaws wide open and were bloodthirsty. Punching the twelve-meter Titan his fist shattered the teeth and jaws of the Titan, while the six-meter tore into his leg.

His hand swept down grabbing the six-meter and pulling it off his leg which had steam coming off of it. He held the struggling titan in his hand for a moment looking into its rage filled eyes. Through the Titan, the Titan found its mark which happened to be another Titan. They collided with such force that the larger titan fell back, toppling into a building behind it.

Another Titan neared, this time it was faster but not fast enough. It was caught in an uppercut which broke its bottom jaw in two. The Titan collapsed, but not for long springing back up a murderous rage in its eyes.

He punched the Titan again throwing it to the ground, the Titan tried to get up again but was killed having its nape crushed beneath his foot.

He finally saw the cadets leaving the building many of them looking at him and the steaming bodies of the Titans around him. He heard Jean shouting to the rest of the recruits though it was not what he wanted to hear.

“We need to retreat back to Rose, we can’t take this Titan with us. C’mon!” Jean shouted to them, it seemed many agreed with Jean most looking relieved that they would no longer have to face the Titans.

He needed their help if he was going to seal Trost, this is when having a speaking Titan would help, he thought to himself.

He roared, catching the attention of the recruits who all looked at him. He pointed towards the hole in Trost, the cadets were all looking shocked that a Titan seemed to be trying to communicate with them.

“Is he trying to lead us to the hole in Trost?” Armin asked.

“It seems so.” Mikasa replied, staring at his Titan.

“Are you mad! If we go, there we’ll die! We have to retreat to Rose.” Jean yelled to them.

“But if there’s a chance we can seal Trost then we have to take it.” Armin fired back.

“We can decide for ourselves, those who want to retreat to Rose can… And those who want to try and seal Trost can follow me. I’m going to Trost the rest of you can make up your own mind.” Reiner told them.

He turned and started moving towards Trost’s gate knowing that at least some of them would follow him into battle. He avoided the Titans instead moving forward ignoring the cries of the cadets from behind him.

He saw Mikasa fly past him soon joined by other cadets who were now seemingly all following him towards the hole in Trost.

The cadets eyed him warily, most of them still not trusting him. They had their ODM gear filled but even with that many would die trying to help him, they didn’t have the experience or the skill to match a horde of Titans.

They quickly arrived at the gate which had Titans all around it, all of the Titans were walking aimlessly but as soon as one looked at him, they rest soon did and with that he and the cadets now had a dozen Titans staring at them. And unfortunately, with all the cadets here along with him they would attract most of the Titans in the area.

He couldn’t save them all, but he could keep moving forward and avenge them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think, review give me criticism I can take it.
> 
> Se you next Sunday


End file.
